Angel of Darkness
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Alastor believed that he had erred in his choice by getting involved with her, that after all that time the real fun would never come; but now Charlie's longing desire after the awakening of her instinct was reduced to nothing. And that new facet in her really sparked his interest in the princess.


**Hazbin Hotel doesn´t belong to me is owned by Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop), I only lent to the characters for purposes of this story.**

**One-Shot Angel of Darkness.**

**-.-**

**-.-**

_**-Judge the darkness of my actions and condemn the sins of my soul.- ****_

**.-.**

A cheeky and frightening smile framed Alastor's countenance and his gaze drifted to the scene in front of him. A disturbing idea shone in the depths of his mind.

"Won't you do it?" The sound of the synthesized voice bounced off the battered walls of the dark alley creating an impressive echo.

Charlie Looked at the approaching subject.

Alastor manifested next to her in just a fraction of a second with a deadly malicious smile adorning his face. The Demon leaned on the wall, letting all its weight rest on the rough and dirty surface. The thought of filth went trhough his mind.

"I didn't... really, this was an accident." The conviction in Charlie was really impressive despite the shock state she was in.

And at least for Alastor, this attitude bordered on the absurd and denigrating.

The body lying inert on the ground and the blood stains of the victim in Charlie were a simple accident? unheard of! The princess of hell had a cynicism hidden behind all that mask of goodness.

Radio Demon's eyes flashed with amusement at such an ironic event, finding the situation of Lucifer's heiress to the throne was now absurdly hilarious.

"It was only a matter of time, dear," Alastor boasted for the realization of his anticipations. "Your eyes, sweetheart, were the reflection of nature that to be consumed you inside that you struggled so desperately to deny and suppress." He gave her a funny but strict look. In spite of everything, the comment was intended to be derogatory.

Charlie looked over her shoulder and watched Alastor with an arrogant and almost diabolical countenance, she sensed that the situation in which he found her was totally gratifying for him.

"You're wrong!" She snapped furiously at the words of the Demon. A slight tremor shook her body.

" Is that so, princess?" The smile in Alastor didn´t disappear at any time and he pointed to the scum on the floor.

She wanted to deny and say no, that everything was a complete mistake on his part. But she couldn't because the evidence lay by her side. She let the words float in the air without daring to reply again. What could she say after all? The demon was right, the instinct was much stronger than her self-control.

She was a pure blood demon born in the Hell, daughter of the infamous Lucifer, what could she expect? The manifestation of her demonic features was inevitable and they would have to come to light at some point in her existence, as much as she would be fight opposed to that inherent malice of her lineage.

There was goodness in her, yes, but it was only one side of the coin. With regret she realized that intrusive thoughts and malicious desires slipped through her mind and threatened her sanity and nature. She was terrified to think that it would not take long to give in to her low instincts.

She hated to recognize that he was right. Charlie's hands made a fist feeling like the most despicable creature on the whole of hell, with what face would she look at Vaggie and the others? It would be too hypocritical to move on as if nothing had happened. The feeling of betrayal loomed over her, specifically towards her ideals and morals.

The sound of a groan broke the tense silence.

Alastor looked away at the demon that lay on the cold asphalt. A poor unhappy man who lived in the streets of the city, a ballast that no one would miss, an easy dam. Slowly he pulled away from the wall and dragging his feet due to the heavy steps he approached the dirty sinner.

The Radio Demon considered Charlie a creature of unwavering morals and was fed up with his attitude, when he agreed to work with her at the Hotel he never imagined that they would reach this point in the situation. At least without him being the cause of the break of will in the princess of hell.

She was no less interesting than he expected when he met her.

Standing next to Charlie, the demon whispered in her ear. "Didn't you enjoy it? Tell me dear, how did it feel to extinguish the life of this dirty sinner? Ending the punishment imposed for his deplorable acts in a past life? It was not funny?"

Charlie gasped in horror at his partner's heinous comment and froze at the fear that these words might keep a glimmer of truthfulness. It was? Was it as he described?

The Demon crossed the space between the princess and the body in just two strides, seconds later he raised the sinner before Charlie's stoic gaze. The victim's eyes widened revealing that he was still alive; imprisoned of bewilderment and surprise, Alastor sank his claws into the neck of the other demon, making him bleed instantly while the face of the unhappy man was the reflection of the horror that struck him when he saw his life vanish by such an infamous figure.

Alastor let the body go by throwing it to the side of the street as if it were a garbage, his tongue cleaned the blood stains that covered the sharp claws. The taste was disgusting in itself when it came from a hideous creature.

Refusing to tolerate an action like that, Charlie looked away from his partner. He didn't understand Alastor's mind and maybe she never would, his soul was too dark and his thoughts so cold, calculating and cruel. "They're just dirty sinners who don't deserve another chance," He repeated countless times in an effort to discern Charlie's beliefs and emphasize his disposition in the alliance they shared.

"Darling, we'd better keep this a secret, don't you think?" Radio Demon questioned cynically, his figure became mysterious then before the expectation of an uncertain answer.

Charlie wasn´t able to hold his gaze and in a desperate gesture she focused her eyes on the horizon, the paradise was be imposing on her and any other inhabitant of Hell, so distant and unattainable. She was never an aspirant and never would be, but she wanted the best for her people.

She looked away at the body of the man, a carmine creek ran slowly finding its end in the nearest strainer. What had she done?

"I'm a monster." She snapped flat. For a moment she held her breath without knowing what else to say and her gaze denoted an immense void that threatened to consume her.

"You're a demon, dear."

Alastor believed that he had erred in his choice by getting involved with her, that after all that time the real fun would never come; but now Charlie's longing desire after the awakening of her instinct was reduced to nothing. And that new facet in her really sparked his interest in the princess.

Charlie's image was etched in his mind. Each faction of her beautiful face denoted an incomparable delight that bordered on absolute pleasure when she put an end to that empty existence; evil was the nature of any demon. Why did she refuse to taste it then?

Mental stability was a questionable factor in the course of eternity for the damned of hell, the right piece would unleash chaos in Charlie's mind and it would crumble at some point.

Alastor wanted to be then that missing piece that be unleash the darkness in that sweet creature.

_**.**_

_**The end.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**It's not a Charlastor as such but I liked the final result ... for some strange reason always something dark comes out when I try to write about the shipps that I like uwu (My gift and my curse) ...**_

_**Anyway, I have nothing more to add and I hope you like it despite the ambiguity of the story.**_

_**** When I don't quote the author of any phrase I use at the beginning of my stories, it means that the phrases are mine XD ...**_

_**Thanks in advance for reading.**_

_**PD. Sorry if the traslation of the story is bad, my English isn´t good and i do what i can… i was thinking of translating my other story called "Dark on Me", an AU where Charlie and Alastor are human. **_

_**May be i would translate only the prologue an i´ll leave it like a one-shot… **_

_**Well, that´s all… thanks for reading this stuff **_


End file.
